Coitus Interruptus
by sheshemarie
Summary: A bed scene involving the dishy Detective Vartann and the gorgeous Catherine Willows...


**This fic idea came from my husband as we watched CSI. **

Lou rolled over in bed and wrapped his arms around the warm body next to him; he smiled and buried his face against her shoulder, breathing in the soft scent of her perfume. He smiled thinking how only Catherine could wake up still smelling gorgeous, sure the scent had faded during the night but he could still pick up the soft tones mixed with something that was uniquely Catherine.

A couple of days ago Catherine had finally agreed to stay at his place, so last night after work she had driven over to his apartment and they had spent the evening together. They'd enjoyed a good meal together, watched TV and in bed they had talked for a while before drifting to sleep, Catherine resting her hand on his stomach with her head next to his arm. All in all it had been a great night and both had enjoyed the intimacy of it without the need for sex.

Lou's hand snaked under the covers to wrap around her in a more intimate embrace, he smiled feeling her abdominal muscles twitch under his fingertips. He knew that he was pushing the boundaries of their relationship by touching her as he was; Catherine had made it very clear at the beginning that she had wanted to take things slowly. Lou had agreed, mainly because he would have done anything at that moment to get Catherine to agree to go on a date with him but also because he didn't want to screw things up. He was quite a competent competitor in the game of messing relationships up; all you had to do was look at the tattered remains of his romantic past for proof of his skills in the area. But right now having her in bed next to him wearing that thin shorts and vest pyjama set looking like a slumbering goddess, he couldn't help himself.

His hand slid a little higher, his thumb hooking under the hem of her vest and pulling it up as his hand crept up towards the underside of her breast. He kissed the exposed skin of her shoulder and grinned a little smugly when he felt her heart beating rapidly, her breath beginning to come in short gasps. "I know you're awake." He mumbled against her skin.

Without a word Catherine's hand reached up and covered his, he expected her to move it away so he was taken by surprise when instead she slowly moved up towards her breast and placed it over the soft supple flesh. He let out a half groan, half gasp at the feeling. Catherine's hand remained on top of his as he tentatively gave her breast a gentle squeeze, the little gasp Catherine let out sent his head spinning; he pushed his hips forward against her ass. Catherine whimpered softly and he knew she could feel his morning erection pressing against her. He woke up with one most morning, not all were of a sexual nature though, others like the one today were the cause of a certain redhead.

The redhead who had managed to pull his lips to hers for a deep kiss, the position was a little uncomfortable but he wasn't going to complain. He groaned a little and let his hands wander her body freely, he didn't know where to touch first; he wanted all of it, now.

A few heated kisses later Catherine turned herself in his arms and smiled at him. "Good morning." She murmured and ran her finger down the centre of his muscled abs.

Lou grinned and pulled her closer, his hands now on her ass. "A very good morning." He smiled at her, now he could see her clearly he noted how cute she looked with her tussled hair, some would call it bed head. He made a mental note to see it more.

Catherine smirked at him and moved her lips to his neck; she peppered soft kisses along the sensitive skin, up towards his ear where she paused to whisper. "I didn't say stop detective."

He quickly licked his dry lips and pulled her up to kiss his lips again, this time with more passion, hunger. Catherine's breasts pressed against his chest and he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, a fact he knew from when he had been feeling them earlier. His lips left hers and began a trail down her neck, shoulder and collarbone; his hands busying themselves with raising her vest to remove it.

He pulled it off and tossed it over the edge of the bed making Catherine grin at him. He smiled back and put his hands back under the sheets and back to her bare skin; they immediately found her back and pulled her close for another kiss. With no clothing to separate them the feeling of skin on skin was electric, a feeling Lou knew he wanted more of. The sensations this woman was causing in him were almost unbearable, he'd never wanted someone so bad. She was like a siren calling out to him with her own special song, one that only he could hear. Right now, with her tongue invading his mouth, he had no doubt about the existence of such creatures; he knew that if he was a sailor and Catherine was calling out to him he would go to her, danger or not.

He felt her hand disappear into the back of his shorts and cup his buttocks, she was going to send him crazy with her attentions. He had waited so long for this, had worked hard to make her happy and stick to the rules she had set out and now he was getting his reward for it he didn't want to wait any longer. Without breaking their passionate kiss he ran his hands down her back and pushed her shorts down to her knees, at which point she took over and wriggled her legs until they reached her ankles, he felt her kick them somewhere into the tangle of sheets around their bodies. Without the pesky shorts in the way he was able to run his hands over her ass, feeling the lacy material of her panties under his palms, he let out a rumbling groan that was captured in Catherine's mouth; lace was his weakness, especially lace undergarments. Ever since he had been a teenager and discovered his love for women he had loved the feel, the look, generally everything about lace underwear.

His fingers toyed with the material as Catherine pushed his shorts down; he chuckled slightly as she disappeared under the sheets to remove them. He smiled and watched the Catherine shaped lump move around under the covers, tug his shorts off then crawl back up. She poked her head back out of the sheets and grinned before kissing him again, her hand ran up the inside of his leg, he could feel his erection twitch in excitement and anticipation of what was to come. Her fingers left his leg and moved to his hard shaft, they trailed up the silky skin at an excruciating pace, scratching lightly with her nails causing Lou to groan.

He knew she felt the jump of pleasure it gave when she swirled the tip of her finger around the tip of his penis. "Well, well, well detective. Quite the specimen you've got here." She grinned at him and teased his erection a little more.

He grinned back at her. "Since you know what I have to offer I think it's only fair I see what you have." He finished with a wink.

Catherine's grin spread even wider and she shuffled back a little, the sheets still around her body. "I think that's a fair deal."

Lou's hands moved to the sheet, ready to raise it and see Catherine's treasures.

This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. He was finally going to get to see Catherine's body, finally going to see if his dreams held up to reality.

He slowly raised the sheet, not wanting to rush this oh so anticipated moment.

He had just caught a glimpse of her right breast when her phone rang out in the quiet room, turning his head he glared at the offending item. Catherine sighed softly and leaned over him, snatched the shrilling item and answered the call. Lou waited patiently while she had a brief discussion with whoever was on the other end.

"Okay, I'll be right in." Lou knew those words meant an end to their time together.

His suspicions were confirmed moments later when she hung up and climbed out of bed with the sheet wrapped tightly around her body, Lou sat up in bed with the remaining sheet covering him from the waist down, the white sheet didn't do much to conceal his arousal. He watched as she gathered her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom only to reappear a few minutes later fully dressed and ready for work. She walked over to bed with an apologetic look on her face; he knew she felt bad for having to stop what they had started. She apologised and kissed him briefly before leaving him in bed without having seen her body as he had hoped.

Later that day he bumped into her at the coffee machine, they exchanged a few words before Catherine smiled slightly and uttered the words. "I wish I'd stayed in bed."

Lou let out a little rumble of a groan and uttered back. "Oh, me too."

**And there we have the end. Cookies to anyone who can guess the episode.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, reviews are welcome.**


End file.
